


When the Chance is Given

by KuroTheNeko



Series: Yoshiko and Riko Acting Very Lewd [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Futanari, Futanari Sakurauchi Riko, Futanari Tsushima Yoshiko, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Missionary Position, Moaning, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Why Did I Write This?, just ask for them :), possible references to upcoming stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Yoshiko's mother is going away for a few days, leaving Yoshiko with the house all to herself. And what's better to do when you're alone than to enjoy your favorite websites?Riko shows her that thereissomething better.





	When the Chance is Given

"Bye, Mom," Yoshiko said, waving to her mother. She was going to be gone for a few days because of work so Yoshiko had the house all to herself. When she closed the door behind her, she quickly ran into her room, aggressively shut the door behind her, and grabbed her laptop. Luckily, her earbuds were already plugged in.

 

Yoshiko was so glad that no one else was home. No one would bother her. She tossed her computer onto her bed and then tossed herself onto it as well. The bed creaked, banging the wall slightly, making her let out a soft, "Oh shit." But she just put it off afterward. It wasn't the first time she banged her wall with her bed.

 

With her back facing the door, Yoshiko opened her laptop, her face red. She smiled hornily to herself as she opened a new tab on her browser and clicked on one of her favorite websites, which was, of course, bookmarked. She put her earbuds into her ears and reached out onto her nightstand to grab her box of tissues. Yoshiko placed it to the side for later and wriggled out of her clothes. When she looked down, she saw that she was already a little erect. 

 

Yoshiko clicked the search bar and typed in one of her favorite topics: rough futa-on-futa. 

 

She looked through the videos until one video caught her eye.

 

Aqours had fans and with those fans came shipping. And low and behold, there was an animation of Yoshiko and her fellow Aqours member. The same Aqours member she fell in love with: Sakurauchi Riko.

 

She clicked it, taking notice of it being about 10 minutes long, which was definitely not enough time. And when it began, so did she.

 

It didn't start right away, though. It started off with them chatting and then getting more and more intimate. Yoshiko wrapped her hand around her shaft, playing with her tip. Riko was dominating her and Yoshiko wanted that to happen so badly. She may have been pretty bold in public, but she was actually very submissive. Yoshiko watched as animated Riko vigorously pump her animated self's shaft. She moaned softly as she copied the scene, calling out Riko's nickname quietly, "Lily..."

 

Soon enough, the animated Aqours members were fucking hard and fast. Yoshiko used her other hand and began to play with her pussy, sliding her fingers along her wetness. She pushed two digits into herself, letting out a moan. And before she knew it, the video ended and she hadn't cum yet, much to her annoyance and disappointment.

 

Yoshiko groaned, pulling her fingers out and licking them clean before wiping them with a tissue.

 

She moved on to her favorite doujin website and looked for more YohaRiko futa-on-futa. It was a little difficult, the throbbing between her legs distracting her, but when she found one, she began once again. Riko was dominant again, fucking Yoshiko as hard as she could. Yoshiko really wanted that to be her. Well, it was her, but she wanted to be in her position, being fucked raggedly by Riko.

 

She closed her eyes as she got closer and closer to her climax, but all of a sudden, she felt her bed shift and a hand obscure her vision. "W-Wha-?!" she panicked, removing her hand from her cock. Who was in her room?! How did they break in?!

 

She gasped when she felt someone's hand wrap around her dick and begin to move, "W-Who-?!"

 

"Shh... This is your punishment for being a naughty girl, Yocchan."

 

Yoshiko would've gone pale, but she was too embarrassed to lose the red in her face. It was Riko. She was caught touching herself to her. Aggressively touching herself to her.

 

"L-Lily?!"

 

"Mmhm," Riko hummed into her ear. She removed her hand from her eyes and instead moved it to her jaw, gently caressing it.

 

"Look at you. Reading things like this," Riko said, squeezing her dick, making her flinch and whimper.

 

"You want that, don't you? Admit it, Yocchan. You want to be fucked like that," Riko purred. Her voice was so alluring, so sensual. Yoshiko was surprised that just her voice alone didn't make her cum. She smirked, leaning in and whispering into her ear, "You wanna be fucked by  _me_  like that, huh?" She felt shivers up her spine as Riko spoke to her like that. She longed to hear her speak like that for so long and it was even better than what she'd imagined. 

 

"I...I wanna be fucked like that..." she replied softly, hoping Riko would continue with her actions.

 

"Mmhm. Just like a little slut."

 

Yoshiko trembled, feeling so close with each degrading word she spoke. Riko sat behind her, pumping her shaft aggressively.

 

"Look, Yocchan. Look at how I fuck you, at how I make you beg for more. You look like a whore, don't you?" Riko said, making her look at the dirty doujin she was reading. "L-Lily...!" she moaned needily.

 

"Show me how much of a slut you are by cumming for me. Cum for me, you little whore." And just like that, Yoshiko released herself, warm ropes of semen dribbling onto Riko's hand.

 

"What a good girl," the redhead praised, using her clean hand to pet her head. She gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before licking up Yoshiko's semen.

 

She closed her laptop and moved it to the floor along with her tissues.

 

After, Riko pushed her down to her bed, her own cock throbbing in excitement in her pants. Yoshiko wasn't the only one who wanted to do this. Riko loved Yoshiko as much as Yoshiko loved her and her desire to fuck her beloved Yocchan like this was just as strong.

 

"You like this, don't you, Yocchan?" said Riko, giving her a dominating gaze and a mischevious smirk.

 

"I-I love it, Lily..." Yoshiko replied with half-lidded eyes, trying not to get lost in her sharp, golden ones.

 

"You're such a slut. But from now on, you're not A slut, you're MY slut, got that?"

 

"Y-Yes."

 

"Good girl."

 

She trembled in excitement, ready to take whatever Riko threw at her. Yoshiko was ready to be Riko's obedient, little slut and her good girl.

 

Riko took off her pants and underwear hastily, tossing them somewhere in the room. She grabbed her shaft and rubbed her cock against Yoshiko's drooling entrance, teasing her. She wanted her to beg. Of course, she was as needy as Yoshiko, but just imagining Yoshiko begging her to fuck her was such a turn-on for both girls.

 

"L-Lily, please...!" Yoshiko cried. Riko smiled teasingly, "Please, what?"

 

"P-Please, Lily...! I-I want your cock inside! I-I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck your little slut!" she pleaded, wrapping her arms and legs around her.

 

"What a dirty girl."

 

She shoved her cock into Yoshiko in one go, making her gasp. Yoshiko gave her a horny smile, panting in arousal. Riko didn't bother to go slow at first. She just pounded her like crazy, much to Yoshiko's arousal. She bucked her hips, trying to match Riko's pace, but ultimately failing to do so.

 

"Lily! Lily! Your cock feels good! It feels so good!" Yoshiko moaned, clawing at her back.

 

"Such a slut. I bet you'd do whatever I say just so I would fuck you."

 

"Y-Yesh! I-I'd do whatever Lily wants for her to fuck me!"

 

"How about I fuck you in front of Aqours, just to show them you're mine?"

 

"Yesh! Yesh!"

 

Yoshiko squeezed around Riko repeatedly as she gave her the brutal fucking, entangling her hand in her wine-red hair. She growled in approval, picking up her pace.

 

Riko bent down, burying her face in her underclassman's neck. She nibbled at her neck, then kissed her way down to her collar bone before biting into it, marking Yoshiko as her's. Yoshiko let out a deep moan as she felt her teeth digging into her skin, "Mm~! Fuck-! Lily!" Riko smiled mischievously into her neck as she heard Yoshiko cry her nickname. Then, she whispered into her ear, "You're such a slut. But you're  _my_  slut. Only I get to satisfy you, got that? You will do everything I say. Unless it makes you too uncomfortable, of course."

 

Even with Riko fucking Yoshiko so raggedly, she still cared for her very much and that was another thing about Riko she loved.

 

"Yesh!"

 

"You'd definitely do anything I say, right, Yocchan? You'll be my good little slut and listen to me, right?"

 

"I-I'll do anything Lily wants...!"

 

"What a good girl."

 

She kissed her passionately, her tongue invading her mouth, asserting her dominance. Yoshiko didn't retaliate, welcoming every little movement Riko made. She kissed her back roughly, trying to show Riko that she was her loyal little whore. Riko's dick was trembling inside her, rubbing against every inch of Yoshiko's tight pussy. It felt even better than she had ever imagined.

 

But Yoshiko's cock didn't go unnoticed by Riko. It was twitching needily, precum dripping down its sides, practically begging to be played with. And since Yoshiko was being such a good little slut, Riko decided that she'd do just that.

 

She wrapped one hand around her shaft, pumping her rapidly. Yoshiko threw her head back, bucking her hips and tightening her grip on Riko's hair.

 

"Lily! Lily!" she cried. She wanted to cum so badly, but since she was Riko's slut, she wasn't allowed to unless she let her. Yoshiko wasn't the only one ready to blow her load. Riko was, too, but she didn't want to just yet. Sure, she knew they could just go another round, but Yoshiko was behaving like such an obedient little whore and Riko wanted to make her wait even longer, just so she could see her act like that more. She wanted her to get to the point of begging her to cum.

 

Riko tightened her grasp on Yoshiko's throbbing cock, making her gasp as she pounded her like a wolf breeding their bitch in heat.

 

She groaned as she neared her orgasm, unable to hold it much longer, "Y-Yocchan...! I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum so hard!"

 

"Oh, fuck-!" Yoshiko gasped as she felt Riko shoot her warm seed inside her. However, she didn't get to cum yet.

 

"L-Lily! P-Please! I-I wanna cum! I wanna cum for you!" Riko breathed heavily, "Go ahead, Yocchan."

 

And just like that, she sprayed her spunk all over her own stomach when Riko let go.

 

"Now isn't that cute," Riko purred. Yoshiko watched her with half-lidded eyes, breathing heavily as Riko licked her lips and dipped a finger into her fresh load. She brought it to her mouth, savoring Yoshiko's taste, looking at Yoshiko through the corner of her eye. She felt herself getting hard all over again, which Riko didn't let go unnoticed.

 

She smirked at her, "We're not done yet." She smiled hornily back at her, panting.

 

"Get on all fours. I'm doing you from behind."

 

Yoshiko did just that, struggling a bit because her limbs were a little wobbly from Riko's thorough fucking. Riko jerked herself off a few times as she positioned herself behind Yoshiko. "Mm, look at you, so quick to obey. Such a good girl," said Riko, rubbing her cock against her still-dripping entrance.

 

Soon afterward, she pushed into Yoshiko in one go, making her gasp and moan as Riko already started to pound her. Wet slapping noises filled the room, along with both girls' moans and grunts. "Oh, fuck, Lily!" Yoshiko cried out.

 

Riko growled in approval, leaning down to press her lips to her nape. She kissed her neck, nibbling the shell of her ear, then going back to her neck. Riko sucked on the skin, pulling away with a satisfied smile as she looked at the mark she left on her. "L-Lily... Mark me more...!" She smiled mischievously, placing her lips back onto Yoshiko, leaving marks wherever her lips landed.

 

"Yes! Yes! Mark me, Lily!"

 

"You're such a dirty girl, Yocchan. You love when I mark you as mine, huh?"

 

"I love it! I love it so much!"

 

"How else can I mark you as mine? Hmm..." After thinking for a bit, Riko smirked as an idea filled her mind, "Remember when I told everyone about how you never gave up your baby bottle in kindergarten? How about I show them that you still need it? Ah! How about I show them that you still need so much more than that? Since you're my good girl, I need to take care of you, right? I'll bottle-feed you in front of everyone, stick you in diapers, and show them that you need Lily to take care of you."

 

Riko knew very well that she'd enjoy the humiliation of being treated that way in front of everyone, but she also knew she'd enjoy it even with just the two of them, even if she wasn't being humiliated. Yoshiko was bright red, but still panting hornily as Riko continued to fuck her hard and fast, "I-If that's what-Nn! L-Lily wants...! Ah!" She was so close and so was Riko. "Good girl, Yocchan~ Feel free to cum. You have my permission." And if right on cue, Yoshiko came hard, moaning and trembling as Riko continued to pound her. Soon after, she came as well. Riko slowed down and then pulled out.

 

She sat down on the bed as Yoshiko turned around and sat in front of her. Her cock was still a bit hard and she knew just what to do. She spoke out sternly, but gently, "Come, Yocchan." Yoshiko obeyed, scooting closer to Riko. She spread her legs a little more, then gently grabbed Yoshiko's head and then pulled her down toward her dick, just as softly. She petted her head, "Be a good little whore and suck me off, 'kay?" Yoshiko nodded, taking her dick into her mouth, a blush still painting her face. Riko breathed out with a mischevious smile, tightening her grip on her head. She licked her tip and slid her tongue against her sensitive shaft. Riko moaned softly, petting her head to tell her she was doing a good job so far. She took her cock into her mouth, wanting to make Riko feel better. Yoshiko's mouth was warm and wet, practically begging to be fucked.

 

The younger girl felt her own cock become erect again and she was so tempted to touch it. Luckily, Riko knew that very well and since Yoshiko was being such a good girl, she couldn't just leave her like that.

 

She suddenly pulled out and Yoshiko looked at her sadly, wondering if she did something wrong. A little bit of guilt filled Riko, so she kissed her forehead, "You didn't do anything wrong, so don't worry. I just wanted to change positions." Yoshiko gave her a small smile. Riko responded with a smile and a nuzzle to her cheek, "Good girl."

 

She hopped off the bed, then looked at Yoshiko, signaling her to follow. She did as she was told and waited for directions.

 

"Get on your knees."

 

She did just that and Riko stood in front of her, holding her cock to her mouth.

 

"If you feel like your suffocating or something, don't hesitate to tell me."

 

"Yes."

 

Riko held the back of her head as Yoshiko opened her mouth to let her cock back inside and ordered, "Jerk yourself off while I fuck your face, but don't cum unless I tell you to." Yoshiko gave her a small nod, struggling to move a little with Riko in her mouth.

 

She wrapped her hand around her cock, waiting for Riko to start. And right when she did, so did she. She began to rub her cock just like she had done earlier and Riko thrust her hips into Yoshiko's mouth. She moaned as Riko slowly began to plow her mouth. She started off at a slow pace, but she quickly got faster. Riko grunted a little as Yoshiko took her deep into her throat. She could feel every sound that came from Yoshiko vibrate against her cock. It was wonderful and she knew it would make her quite quick to cum.

 

Although, both girls had just cum earlier, making them more sensitive. The younger girl felt herself already reaching her peak and Riko was just as close. Soon enough, Riko groaned and came deep into Yoshiko's throat, dribbles of cum dripping down her mouth whenever it got a chance. She pulled out, taking a little bit of her fresh spunk with her.

 

Riko panted, bending down to get onto her knees. She kissed Yoshiko's forehead and said breathily, "Cum for me, Yocchan." Yoshiko's semen shot onto Riko's stomach and thighs, not that Riko minded. They began to catch their breaths.

 

All of a sudden, Yoshiko hugged her, making the older girl blush. "I love you," she whispered. She smiled, wrapping her arms around the younger girl, "I love you, too, my Yocchan." When Yoshiko looked up, Riko gently pressed her lips to hers and she gladly kissed back. They pulled away with a smile, Yoshiko's being a little timider. "I'd like to do this again sometime if that's ok with you." Yoshiko nodded, "I look forward to it."

 

The girls got up, cleaned themselves and their surroundings up, and then hopped back into Yoshiko's bed.

 

Riko held her new lover close, wrapping her arms around her as they drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

**Omake:**

Yoshiko looked at Riko and asked while they were cleaning up, "How'd you get in?" Riko giggled, "Your mom asked me if I wanted to come over to keep you company."

 

"Oh."

 

"I just so happened to catch you jerking off to porn," she smirked as she folded up their clothes.

 

Yoshiko flushed a bright red, "D-Don't mention that!"

 

"So  _aggressively_ jerking off to porn." Riko couldn't help but tease her. Her reactions were just so cute.

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"Don't you mean 'fuck me?'" Yoshiko groaned and mumbled to herself in embarrassment, hurling a wadded-up tissue into the trash. Riko laughed, "What? Am I wrong?"

 

"...No..." 

 

"Then what's the problem?" she teased, continuing to laugh.

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Later." 

 

Yoshiko embarrassedly groaned again, talking under her breath, "I'm going to the bathroom..." She sped-walked toward the doorway, not before accidentally running into the closed door, "FUCK-!" And Riko almost fell to the floor from laughing her ass off. However, Riko was forgiven because she gave Yoshiko lots of snuggles and kisses when she came back. 


End file.
